


anytime

by Crydamoure



Series: hanna drabbles [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, PWP, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans and Anna having some fun. Shameless porn without a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anytime

„Is everything a game to you?” Spat Anna, feeling his warm cheek nuzzle against hers from behind. They were both sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around her waist and his thighs keeping her in place, preventing Anna from getting up. Every sign of affection that Hans showed was always something of a mixed blessing. It felt good, his touch felt good, it made her feel appreciated, it made her feel finally noticed. But at the same time, she could never stop doubting. She could never trust those long, warm fingers that kneaded her flesh, trailing dangerously down. She could never stop doubting his honesty, his little pleased murmur and his hands sinking in the silky layers of her skirt.

“Sh. Shh. Shhhhh.” He hushed her, his breath was like a hot lash on her flustered cheek. Hans craned his neck in one smooth movement and planted a quick kiss on it and she shivered in his embrace. Anna’s heart would not stop thumping loudly as his warm hand started slithering in between her thighs, obscured by the frilly layers of her dress. I can stop him anytime, she repeated in her head, like a prayer. Anytime. But just not now, she decided when his knees squeezed her frame a bit tighter and he whispered:

“But games are fuuuun, princess!” Hans’ husky tone barely masked his excitement and Anna held her breath as his hand brushed against her embarrassing lingerie – she should have worn something more… attractive than those awkward bloomers, but Hans didn’t even notice or at least chose not to comment, as he skillfully slid them down to her knees. Sudden chill made her shudder, but his other arm was still holding her down reassuringly. Anytime, she repeated, feeling another affectionate nuzzle on her cheek and his fingers gently spread her folds. She yelped under his touch, but he hushed her again.

“So, we’re going to have some fun, okay?” His tone was suddenly delicate and caring, he sounded just like that day when they first met on the docks. She nodded soundlessly, her thighs spreading involuntarily. Anna’s heart was pounding rapidly, as she tried to analyze the source of her sudden, tingling thrill somewhere in her stomach. Both of them were breathing heavily, their chests rising up and down in unison. No, he didn’t ask if she was ready. His fingers slowly pressed against her pink, burning opening, gently rubbing up and down, up and down, up and down. Anytime, she repeated, a surprised sigh escaping her lips. Her milky thighs started trembling and her toes managed curl up from this tantalizing pleasure, despite still being in most uncomfortable shoes ever. Oh no, oh no, no no no… Hans was still holding her steadily, all while massaging her folds, each stroke was smoother and warmer. Anna’s breath was getting shorter and she could not stop shivering under his shameless ministrations. Anytime, she thought desperately, as she could feel his fingers getting wetter. Something strangely pleasurable was twisting and squirming inside of her. Oh, she just hoped that Elsa won’t come in... What would her sister say, seeing Anna sprawled in his embrace, his long fingers deep inside of her... What would she say if she could hear her little sister panting and that traitor sighing affectionately? But that didn’t matter now, not when his nimble digits suddenly brushed against her clit, causing her to jump up slightly despite his strong hold.

He clicked his tongue displeased with her struggle and with some wicked determination, he focused his attention on her slick button, rubbing it gently and slowly. Oh no, oh no. Anna moaned shortly, the throbbing was getting unbearable now. She bit down on her lip, desperately trying to stop herself from making another sound, but how could she contain herself now? With the prince’s fingers drawing circles around her pulsing nub, with his hot breath on her neck, his tight embrace getting slightly painful, as he held her close to his chest aggressively?

“Ha-Hans-- !” She panted, closing her eyes, unable to focus on anything else but the sick and twisted pleasure that delightfully burned inside of her. His thrusts became more frantic, chaotic, as he continued to tease her clit, brushing it ever so slightly and withdrawing to rub her folds again. Anytime, she repeated desperately. All that delight, all that pleasure was building up in her, causing her muscles to tremble shamefully and each stroke made her squirm in his embrace even more. “P-please.” She added pleadingly, looking for release, all this tension, his embrace, his hot breath, his fingers inside of her, she can’t hold on, Hans, please.

In response he just nuzzled her cheek again and kissed it, making her tremble and yelp. With low chuckle, Hans encircled her glistening clit with his fingers one last time and started to rub it feverishly, as fast as he could, robbing her of all the control she still had. Anna gasped, as she finally reached her limit under his desperate strokes. Every muscle in her legs tensed up and she squirmed uncontrollably, breaking free of his embrace, her spine bending unnaturally. Sweet pulses rocked her drenched slit, as he stared blankly ahead, her eyes suddenly wide open and mouth gasping for air. Another shiver made her yank her head up and she barely registered hitting something, still lost in pleasure and shameless bliss. Oh…..

Finally free, finally satisfied she slumped down, sliding against his chest. Her eyelids fluttered delicately and relieved in the wonderful buzz that seemed to emit from her entire body. Anna let out small sigh, fixing lazily her dress. A grunt responded and she looked up, suddenly remembering about the presence of a prince.

“Oh my gosh!” She snapped out of her pleasant rapture and covered her mouth in shock. Hans was glaring daggers at her with his neck bent at weird angle, his head held up high.

“I wish you could stop hitting me in my face.” He scoffed, pinching the bridge of his bleeding nose.

“Sorry.” Anna apologized sheepishly and smiled weakly. Hans smirked, as she turned around, embracing him awkwardly.

Why would she **ever** want to stop him?


End file.
